In heavy duty vehicle transportation, material handling, and like heavy machinery, compressed air as a control operating medium is in common use. There is a demand for small motor driven air compressors to supply control air and service pressure. The present invention provides a compressor simple in structure, low in cost, and reliable in performance. The parts which are subject to heavy duty and/or high temperature are renewable as a unit or subassembly.